pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiawe's Turtonator
Kiawe |ability = Shell Armor (not yet activated) |debut = Alola to New Adventure! |location = With Kiawe }} This Turtonator is a / -type Pokémon owned by Kiawe. Biography Kiawe used Turtonator to battle Akala Island's Kahuna.SM011: Young Kiawe Had a Farm! Kiawe sent Turtonator to battle three Team Skull Grunts. The grunts' Yungoos and Zubat went to use Bite and Leech Life on Turtonator, whose spikes exploded and hit the Pokémon. To finish them off, Kiawe triggered his Z-Ring and had Turtonator fire Inferno Overdrive, which defeated all of Team Skull's Pokémon, forcing the grunts to retreat.SM001: Alola to New Adventure! While Kiawe was describing the power of Z-Ring, the group remembered Kiawe's Turtonator executing Inferno Overdrive.SM002: The Guardian's Challenge! Turtonator, along with its trainer, was at the party to celebrate Ash and his Pokémon's Grand Trial of Melemele Island victory.SM010: Trial and Tribulation! Kiawe had Turtonator lead the ranch's Pokémon into the stables and even practiced with Turtonator during the night. The next day, per Haru's request, Kiawe had Turtonator battle Ash's Pikachu. Kiawe and Turtonator spent a day on the beach with Kiawe's classmates. Kiawe tended to Turtonator before he was called by Ash and Sophocles.SM012: The Sun, the Scare, the Secret Lair! Kiawe participated in the Pokémon Pancake Race with Turtonator. However, Turtonator was too heavy for Kiawe, who had to pull it in a cart. Kiawe yelled out that they were not fit for the race and even if the race was already over, Kiawe exclaimed he and Turtonator would never give up.SM013: Racing to a Big Event! The next day, Turtonator watched as Lillie's egg hatched into a white Vulpix and Samson Oak's egg into red Vulpix. While the white one, Snowy, ignored the group, the red one wanted to play with the others. The next day, after Lillie befriended Snowy and hugged it, Snowy was more interested in playing with the class's Pokémon.SM014: Getting to Know You! Kiawe had Turtonator use Flamethrower to train Pikachu, who demonstrated to Rockruff how to dodge. Turtonator repeated the attack, which Rockruff nearly dodged, causing its tail to be lit on fire and to cool down in the sea.SM015: Rocking Clawmark Hill! Kiawe was training with Ash, using Turtonator against his Pikachu. The next day, Kiawe sent his Turtonator against Ash's Rockruff (as the latter was trying to search for Electrium Z). Once Ash asked Rotom if it found the Electrium Z, Kiawe was outraged and even had Turtonator use Inferno Overdrive on Ash. Rotom stopped Turtonator's attack and decided to explain everything.SM017: Crystal-Clear Sleuthing! Turtonator was training against Ash's Litten, who tried using Fire Fang move. Since Litten failed, Turtonator demonstrated using Flamethrower move. Litten invoked its flames and used Fire Fang, but tripped over a can. Suddenly, the group found a Sandygast, whose shovel was accidentally knocked out in the ocean. To calm Sandygast down, Ash placed Rotom on top of its head. Sandygast was enraged and evolved into a Palossand, then "devoured" Ash and Litten. Kiawe's classmates arrived in time to rescue Ash and Litten. While Popplio and Pikachu went to find the shovel, Kiawe had Charizard and Turtonator fire Flamethrower on Palossand. The rest, however, helped Snowy use Powder Snow to freeze Palossand, and succeeded. Kiawe was nevertheless proud of Turtonator and Charizard, who made great effort.SM022: A Shivering Shovel Search! Kiawe had Turtonator join his team in a Pokébase match. Turtonator stood behind Ash and was the Catcher. Ash failed to hit the ball with his baseball bat three times in a row, a ball Turtonator caught. Later, when Ash was running to the base, Turtonator stopped him and its spikes exploded, preventing Ash from winning.SM028 During the camping trip, Ash and Kiawe had their Pikachu and Turtonator battle against each other. Pikachu used Quick Attack, but Turtonator blocked it with its back.SM029 As the class had to exchange Pokémon, Kiawe traded his Turtonator with Lana's Popplio. At Lana's house, Turtonator was overwhelmed by Harper and Sarah, who started at it and were very thrilled to have a different Pokémon in their house. The next day, Harper and Sarah were jumping on Turtonator, and accidentally stepped on a spike. The spike exploded, leaving them burnt, but nevertheless excited. To help out, Lana and the sisters started brushing Turtonator's back. The following day, Lana returned Turtonator to Kiawe, who noted how its back was actually clean.SM030 Known moves Z-Moves Voice actors *Kenta Miyake (Japanease) *Marc Thompson (English) References Category:Fire-type anime Pokémon Category:Dragon-type anime Pokémon